


Love through the Clouds

by Dyms90



Category: Love and Gelato - Jenna Evans Welch, Love and Luck - Jenna Evans Welch
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Divorce, Eventual Romance, F/M, First time on archieve, Ireland, Panic Attacks, Romance, Sad Rowan, i don’t know what to put here, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyms90/pseuds/Dyms90
Summary: Addie felt like she was going to go into a heart attack, all because of one ginger haired,gray eyed, horn rimmed glassed Irishmen halfway across the Atlantic.Was she going to go insane?YesWas she probably going to scream at the airport attendees to make the plane come faster?DefinitelyWas she worried?Absolutely





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!Hope y’all love the story!I recently decided to bring my story all the way from Wattpad to Archieve!Ive decided to start to update regularly on here and maybe in my Wattpad!So for now have a good day!
> 
> -Dyms90

So let's go through the basics.I don't own Love and Luck,Jenna Evans Welch does.If I did I would have made the book a lot longer added at least added the tiniest amount of a crush here and there between Rowan and Addie.

Sincerely,Californian Bridge

More notes at the end!

As Addie was in her last English class of the semester ,she really didn't want(or even try)to pay attention to Mr.Rutherford drone on and on about how Shakespeare changed how we view stories from a different quote on quote "perspective". 

Trying her best not to fall asleep in class was one thing ,but trying to keep your excitement from a whole class was a whole different ball game. 

That thing? 

The beautiful island that was(and is)Ireland.Oh how she missed seeing the Dingle Peninsula and even the Cliffs Of Moher with her older brother Ian, now all she saw in Downtown Seattle was some old woman screaming(more like screeching)to the high heavens at a poor Starbucks Barista for screwing up her Venti Pumpkin Spice Latte.(She can still hear the old woman attempt to throw everything in her bag at the poor high schooler behind the cashier).

Now that the whole Cubby Jones and her brother quitting the football team incident(hence forth dubbed the "Incident" by the Bennett Family) managed to blow over, she had better things to think about ,like a specific Red haired(*1)Gray eyed,Horn Rimmed glassed Irishmen who came over during Christmas Break.A Mr.Rowan O'Connor(*2). 

When she first meet Rowan in his Cat themed t-shirt and broken down Car ,was to say it nicely a bit concerning. 

But over time she grew accustomed to the Irish Teen and the country he lived in.But among all of that craziness that came with his personality was his life, particularly his home life. 

A mere second after meeting Rowan, she and her older brother Ian started fighting, in front of a guy she just met no less.Trying to cool down the argument Rowan had the great idea of having a Road trip through the Emerald Isle.

How does that tie in with Rowan's Home life you may ask? 

Simple, Rowan's Parents are getting a divorce and a messy one at that.He said that when ever she and Ian fought it was triggering for him to hear their arguments. 

When Rowan admitted that, while on their road trip was not only heart breaking but made rise to a question.That question lingered in Addie's and Ian's mind when Rowan shared this secret with her and her brother, how did Rowan not lose his calm during it all? 

Unfortunately, both Addie and Ian found this out the hard way when Rowan came over last year for Christmas Break.

*FLASHBACK:Where?Bennett Family Home.Addie's Room.When?December 18th 20XX.Time?7:55 PM*

*KNOCK KNOCK* "Hey Addie?"Ian asked from outside Addie's Door.

"Yeah Ian?"Addie semi-shouted from her Vanity.

"Can you come outside please?Dad wants help setting up the Christmas Lights outside!",Ian replied.

"Can you tell Dad that I'm a bit busy right now?"Addie semi-shouted. 

"Talking to Lina does NOT constitute as "busy" Addie!"Ian retorted.

"Well at least I don't wanna be cooped up in my room all Break IAN!"Addie whisper-shouted. 

"But Dad said we BOTH need to help him out!Especially since what we tried to pull off in Ireland!"Ian retorted back. 

"FINE!",Addie grumbled.She went to unlock the door.

"Happy now?",Addie whisper-shouted. 

"Yes, yes I am"Ian triumphantly exclaimed. 

"If I didn't promise Mom not to fight you when we have guests in the house,I would've thrown you down the stairs by now!"Addie threatened. 

"But you didn't!"Ian semi-shouted back. 

Addie silently grumbled as she tiptoed her way down the hallway past Archie's Room and Walter's Room.

Somehow the conversation changed from throwing each other down the stairs into who would have to put up the Christmas lights on the roof

“All I'm saying is that you should do it cause you're taller."Addie retaliate to her brother"Well you can reach the roof better than..."Ian retorted before hearing a soft sniffle. 

Notes 1:O'Connor is not Rowan's Real last name so I just improvised a bit.

Notes 2:Same as number 1 but for hair color


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:Same as before, do not own any characters or the story Love and Luck, all belong to Jenna Evans Welch!Buckle your seatbelts people cause this one is SUPER emotional.More Notes in the end!

*Flashback*

December 25th 2019.7:58 PM*

"Well you can reach the roof better then..."Ian retorted before hearing a soft sniffle.Continued...

"Addie, are you sick?" Ian asked.

"No.Im pretty sure I'm healthy Ian, why?"

“Cause I'm pretty sure I heard sniffling.

*Sniffle*

“There it is again!"Ian whisper-shouted.

"Wait, it's coming from inside Rowan's room."Addie softly exclaimed.

"Do you think he's ok?" Ian asked.

"I'm quite positive he's fine Ian, he probably got the sniffles from that room."Addie whispered as she pointed at the room door."We haven't used that room since Aunt Mel's first wedding, so it's been out of use for awhile."

"Ok then,"Ian hesitantly answers,"Plus, we still need to help Dad with the Christmas Lights, remember ?"

”OH SHOOT!"Ian silently whispered ,as Ian and Addie almost ran down the stairs and put on their coats in record time.

*FLASH FORWARD*

December 25th 2019

"UGHHH!"Addie complained."Why Mother Nature?Out of all the days you decided to snow 2.FEET you had to choose the day I decide to go outside TODAY."Addie complained softly, loud enough for her brother to hear but not loud enough for the others to hear.

"I swear Nature just hates us."Ian responded.They hung their coats and started to slowly climb up the stairs to their respectable rooms but before they headed their separate ways they were meet with yet another sound from Rowan's Room.

A choked sob.

"Did you hear that Addie?"Ian whispered to his sister.

"Yeah!it sounds like someone's...Crying."Addie turned around to hear another soft sob from outside the door.

Through Rowan's Room.

"Is he OK?"Addie asked as they were going to open the door to his make-shift guest bedroom,but before Ian could say something back, the sound of a ringtone came out.

The sniffling came to a halt when he answered."Hello?"Rowan asked.

"Hello?Is this A Mr.Rowan O'Connor?"A gruff Irish sounding accent responded.

"Yes, this is he.How may I help you?"Rowan replied cheerfully.

Too cheerfully...

"Yes, well I am your Mother's divorce lawyer..."

Ian and Addie shared a look of worry as they continued to listen in on the conversation. 

"And I haven't received any confirmation from you on the matter."Gruff Irish lawyer stated. 

"Why do you need my confirmation?What do you mean by confirmation ?"Rowan asked, a bit of worry still very noticeable through his Irish accent. 

"By confirmation,I mean by you being able to see and or be able to hear any of the plans for your future with your parents. 

"After hearing that,Rowan made a very prominent and miserable reply."S...Sure, go a...ahead."Rowan stuttered.

From outside the door Addie and Ian could hear his shield of happy-go-lucky cheerfulness slowly wither away.

Once he replied gruff Irish lawyer responded "Ok then, before we proceed, do you wish to continue on with this conversation through phone call or would you like to come to my office tomorrow?"

Rowan started to stutter again,"U...Unfortunately I'm in the United States right now, t...to celebrate the holidays with some c...close friends of mine.I think I should continue with this through the p...p...phone.". 

"Ok then, but fair warning lad, your parents have been bickering for a good...two hours,I was hoping that in your presence that would stop arguing and finish signing the damn papers."Mr.Gruff Irish Lawyer replied. 

"T...Thanks for the heads up,Mr...?". "Mr Walsh, Mr Shawn Murphy Walsh."Mr.Walsh replied.

"Thank you..."Before Rowan could finish that sentence an audible thud could be heard. 

"Sorry Lad, but I think your Parents need us right now."Mr Walsh responded.

With a almost quiet *click*,the sound of a door opening could be heard through the phone and a almost flurry of what could be the entire dictionary of English and Irish Curse Words and then some,where heard through the speaker phone.

Addie could almost feel Rowan flinch.Now Rowan did say that he wasn't abused by his family, but in spite of that they argued a lot.In malls,Shops,Theme Parks, etc.He was almost immune to it.But this?This was different. 

"Hello Mr.Walsh, can you PLEASE explain to my husband what it means to go shove a shovel up your...".

"Now Mrs.O'Connor, please tone it down,was it really necessary to throw a book at the wall?.

"Yes it was very necessary,Mr.Walsh.I was aiming for my husband's head!"Mrs.O'Connor responded. 

"Please calm down, Mrs.O'Connor,your son Rowan is on the opposite end of the line."Mr.Walsh calmly explained. 

"Oh hello Rowan!Can you please tell your sad excuse of a father to shove himself down the Cliffs Of Moher!"Mrs.O'Connor shouted.

“At least I didn't almost destroy my sister's Birthday with your petty arguments!"Mr.O'Connor retaliated. 

"Oh really remember when you ..."Mrs.O'Connor was muted by Rowan as they continued to bicker.

"Wow,I thought the fight between you and me at The Cliffs Of Moher were bad." Ian whispered

"I know, do you think Rowan..."Before Addie could finish her sentence she heard another sob, a full sob.Then he continued to cry and cry.

They hesitated, but decided to leave him alone, it was a dick move but they decided that they shouldn't have listened in on the conversation and that it was only Rowan's and his family's business.But they did try confronting him about it a day later while they were making gingerbread houses for Christmas.But all they received was Rowan trying(and failing) to try and change the subject as quickly as possible,by subtly asking "Hey Rowan,why aren't you at your home in Dublin?" Or "Hey Rowan?Aren't your folks at home worried about you?".

But,to their frustration he would just a try to avoid all questions about his family,and started to talk about Titletrack as "Classic" played in the background.When the two siblings realized that he wasn't going to budge they soon stopped pressing him about it.

*FLASH FORWARD*Where?Jonathan Montgomery High School.Mr.Rutherford's Sixth Period English Class.When?May 31st 2020.Time?3:14 P.M

Addie finally got out of her Irish Trance when she heard the bell ring for the last day of the school year.

When she left Hall B, she made her way to Hall C, where her older brother,Ian's class was.

When she made her way there , she bumped into many students rushing their way out of class, but slowly but surely she made her way to her brother's classroom where he stood waiting for her tapping his foot against the floor and looking at his phone tapping away diligently. 

"Hey!"Addie shouted,"Hey Ian!".

Ian finally looked up to his little sister practically screaming to the top of her lungs at him across the hall.

"Hey Maeve, how's Mr.Rutherford's class?"Ian asked.

"Same old Same old.Mr.Rutherford basically lulled the entire class to sleep by the time he was done.I don't even think he noticed we left by now."

Ian chuckled, "That's Mr.Rutherford for ya, Addie."

"Yeah yeah,I know...Sooo?"Addie asked.

"What?"Ian replied. "Did you get the tickets?"Addie eagerly asked.

"Tickets to where?"Ian asked. "Ireland, duh!"Addie exclaimed as they left the school and made their way to the parking lot.

"You know the Emerald Isle ring a bell?" Addie asked as she made her way into Ian's car. 

"No, doesn't really ring a bell."Ian said, before bursting out laughing.

"Ughh ,you know you're really stupid sometimes.You know that right."Addie sarcastically said.

"Yeah,I know."Ian said as he started up the car and made his way out of the school parking lot.

"But, to really answer your question.Yeah I got them, their in that little compartment in front of you." 

Addie reached out to said compartment and pulled out two plane tickets from Seattle to Dublin,Ireland. 

"It took a lot of convicting but finally after 5 months of begging and pleading I got the tickets to go to Ireland from Mom and Dad."

"Thanks Ian ,so I'm guessing you have your stuff ready for the trip?" Addie asked as she looked out the window.

"Yeah, it's in that suitcase in the back." Addie looked back to see a very big suitcase and Ian's MacBook Air he got for Christmas when Mom and Dad found out about Ian and his "Indie Ian" blog in the backseats.

"Hey,I thought we were staying only a week in Ireland?" Addie asked as she looked at Ian.

"Yeaaahhh, no."Ian said as he approached a red light. "I managed to convince Mom and Dad to let us stay in Ireland for the entire summer." Ian said as the light turned green.

"Wow Ian,The ONE time that bugging a person actually worked in our favor." Addie exclaimed. "Hey don't forget about Rowan." Ian reminded Addie.

"Oh right!"Addie said. "Speaking of Rowan, did you ask him where were staying?"Addie asked.

"Yeah I did, he said that since we're just taking a summer long road trip through Ireland ,he just advised us to take clothes, a blanket, a pillow and other necessities and try bring it in a fairly small suitcase."Ian replied as they made their way to their street. 

"That isn't pretty small isn't Ian?"Addie replied. "True, but at least I packed, unlike some people."Ian glared at Addie on the last part of that sentence.

"Hey!How was I supposed to know that we were go to Ireland for a entire SUMMER Ian!". "Yeah,But you didn't even pack,PERIOD."

"Fine." Addie grumbled as they got in their driveway.

*Le Time Skip brought to you by Author*

After two hours of packing, Addie came downstairs with a suitcase and started to carry it down bridal style down the stairs, her blonde hair getting in her eyes.After at least 5 minutes of pure agony, she extended the handle and started to roll it to the kitchen where the rest of her family where. 

"Bye Mom,Bye Dad!" Addie said as she hugged her Mom and Dad.

"Love you too sweetie have fun in Ireland!"Her Dad said. 

"Please don't get lost Addie!" Her mom exclaimed.

"Yes Mom." She replied.

"Bye Archie, Bye Walter!We'll get you Irish souvenirs!" Addie said as she too hugged both Archie and Walter. 

"Bye lil sis, have fun in Leprechaun Land!"Archie yelled.Addie rolled her eyes and waved goodbye as she left out the door where Ian was wait for her next to his car.

"Hey Maeve, you ready?" Ian asked as he entered the car. 

"I was born ready,Ian." Addie exclaimed.

Ian rolled his eyes as they left their driveway and made their way to the airport.

*Yet another Time skip from the author!*

When they made their way to the terminal and got their bags checked they waited in the airport terminal until they were called to board their flight.While waiting Ian received a text from Rowan.  
"Hey Addie"

"Yeah?"She asked.

"Rowan wants to know when the flight is expected to land in Dublin.Do you have the tickets?"Ian asked. 

"Umm...tell him we'll get there by 8 P.M." Addie responded.

"Thanks."

"Oh and Ian."Addie asked again. "What now?" Ian asked, sounding a bit frustrated. "Sorry Ian,But have you noticed how distant Rowan is since Christmas."Addie said, sounding quite concerned.

"Now that you mention it,Rowan has gotten fairly distant between me."Ian responded, "Ever since Christmas Break he has gotten fairly quiet.He isn't acting like he used to."

"Do you think something happened during the divorce?"Addie asked sounding very worried.Before anyone of them could say another thing, the flight for Dublin,Ireland was called and both Ian and Addie got up and headed toward the plane handing the attendant at the front their boarding pass.

But as they both made their way to the plane to Ireland, one question was yet both on their minds.What happened to Rowan O'Connor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:Sorry for the long chapter!I just got the opposite Of writers block and started madly tapping away on my phone the story before it was too late!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:This time a very short chapter.But I advise you not skip it!This and the next chapter is where the story arc begins!Notes in the end! 

The flight to Ireland was a very short one, at least for Ian.After 1 hour in during the flight he decided to take a nap, which needed up turning in to a 10 hour long nap.As for Addie, she didn't sleep ,and she couldn't sleep if she wanted too, most in part due to the conversation she and Ian had in the airport terminal.

"Why was Rowan avoiding us?" Addie asked herself, "Did we say something to offend him in anyway?."She stared outside the windows into the clouds below. "Is Rowan ok?" She continued to question, "He has to be! Right?".Then she began to worry even more. "What if Rowan was depressed, or worse?She looked to the right of her to her sleeping older brother. She checked her phone, it was 12 midnight Seattle Time, so it was bound that Ian was sleeping, but this was way more important that sleep. 

"Hey,Hey Ian." Addie whispered.

Ian groaned,"What?"Ian whispered back.

"Sorry Ian but when was the last time you talked to Rowan?"Addie asked with a hint of worry. 

"What do you mean by text or by phone?" Ian whispered. 

"Both I guess." Addie said as she started to tap at her knee anxiously.

"Well the last time I talked to him through phone call was...about a month ago?"Ian hesitatingly replied.

"Oh no,"she told herself. "Wait so when was the last time you texted him? Didn't you say that you asked Rowan about what to bring and what time we were supposed to land in Ireland?"Addie asked.

"Yeah but that too was about 3 weeks ago?And when He texted earlier was just him asking what time we were going to land.I think?"Ian hesitatingly said. "Let me check..."Ian unlocked his phone and went through his contact list. "Let's see You,Mom,Dad,Walter,Archie...Ah here it is Rowan."

Addie glanced over Ian muttering over himself to see Rowan's contact information.It said "🍀Rowan O'Connor🍀" with two small four leafed clover emojis next to his name. "I didn't know you did emojis Ian."Addie asked as Ian scrolled down his messages with Rowan. "I didn't put his contact like that, he put it in there himself, along with his profile picture.Next to his name on a bar that said "🍀Rowan O'Connor🍀" was indeed a selfie of Rowan with his Horn rimmed glasses and was wearing a maroon sweatshirt that said "Trinity College Dublin"in white letters,Posing with a peace sign held up.

"Hey Addie."Ian asked

"Yeah?"Addie responded still ogling Rowan's Profile Picture(how does a person look sooo cute in one image?) 

"Why were you asking about Me and Rowan's Conversations?"Ian asked, sounding very drowsy. 

"Well..." Addie hesitated

"You're worried about him aren't you Addie."Ian said as he looked at Addie.

"Yeah,"she replied. "Since you said that he hasn't talked to you in, how long again?"Addie questioned.

"He hasn't talked to me in about, a month.And it only said to bring your clothes, a pillow, a blanket, and your other necessities."Ian said. 

"Well that's what I mean.He hasn't talked to you in over a month and to me since Christmas Break.Do you think he's avoiding us?" Addie questioned. 

"I think he knows that we know about the conversation between him and that lawyer during Christmas Break.Remember? We tried asking him about his parents but he kept avoiding any question about it."Ian explained. 

"You're right, he might be avoiding us." Addie started to worry, "Do you think we drove him away?" Addie asked, the hint of worry starting to grow.

"Probably not, if he was actively trying to avoid us, why would he invite us to Ireland to hang out with him?". 

"True."Addie thought to herself. 

"Well sorry for disturbing you, Ian."

But before she could finish her sentence Ian was fast asleep in a fetal position. "Oh Ian." Addie turned around and started to continue stare outside the window.

The flight went as planed with some mild turbulence(thank god Ian was asleep or else he would greener than a shamrock).When they landed in Ireland,Addie woke up Ian again and they grabbed their stuff and made their way to Dublin International Airport.

As Ian groggily made his way to baggage claim,Addie followed behind him with a bit of said grogginess(Not going to sleep AND worrying about your friend takes a toll on your sleep schedule).

Addie found her and Ian's bags separated by just at least two duffle bags and a very big suitcase.After the owners of the two duffle bags got their luggage, she reached out and grabbed her and Ian's Luggage from baggage claim.

They slowly made their way to the exit, and through the see through glass door they could see a familiar Volkswagen with a splotchy paint job and finally a muffler that isnt close to falling on the bumpy Irish roads.Rowan was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:Thanks for reading this chapter!Sorry for the short chapter!Comment down below your suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes: Strap in people this one a long one. So strap in your seatbelts for the emotional roller coaster that is Chapter 4! More notes in the end.

Thank god. 

Rowan was here. 

They opened the see-through glass doors and looked out, it was dark out, the golden sun was gone and, in its place, a bright, pale moon. It was dark as a cup of black coffee dotted with small diamond-like stars in the sky but there was an overabundance of clouds, looking as if a thick blanket of white was covering the already dark sky.  
But more prominent was the abundance of green in almost everything she saw. Through all the street lights she could see the rolling green hills of Ireland, almost every shade of green imaginable somewhat visible as the eye can see. In the distance, the city of Dublin dotted with a soft yellow glow as if the city was engulfed in fireflies.

But she had time to look at Ireland all summer, right now all she wanted to see was Rowan, and to answer that nagging question she’s had all year since Christmas, was he ok?

Ian could see the worry in his sister’s face and started to look for Rowan too. Her search didn’t last long when the front door of the car opened to see a tall, red haired, horn-rimmed glassed, gray eyed Irish Teen getting out of his car. 

Rowan.

Rowan got out of his car and made his way around the front of the car to the two, and now seeing him after 5 months face to face, Addie’s question could finally be answered.

Rowan O’Connor was not ok.

He had at least 5 bags under his eyes Addie could see through his glasses and that his hair seemed as he just got out of shower, but still looked as messy as she remembered (and loved).And that more prominently his eyes were a light shade of red, seeing as if he was crying before he picked them up, and was wearing that maroon Trinity College sweater and ripped jeans like in his Contacts Photo. “Hi guys. How was the flight?” Rowan said in a very quiet tone in his Irish Accent.

To say Addie was shocked, was the biggest understatement of the year.

Addie looked up at Ian and saw his reaction too. All though he seemed as if he had no emotion, she could see her brother’s reaction through his eyes as though it was clear as day, he was mortified. His eyes screamed “What happened to My Best Friend?”.

Turning her head back to Rowan, Addie finally answered. “We’re ok. The flight was fine. Thanks for asking! How about you?’’ Addie said a bit too cheerfully. 

“I’ve been good.” Rowan responded.

“That’s an obvious lie” Addie thought to herself as just get her and Ian’s lugga

Rowan proceeded to put Ian and Addie’s Luggage in the trunk of Clover, Rowan’s Car. Addie opened the backseat door and climbed in. “So, I’m guessing you got Clover fixed up, Rowan?” Addie asked as she tapped the roof of Clover. 

“Oh, yeah. I went to an auto shop in Downtown Dublin and got the roof fixed.” Rowan whispered.

A chuckle escaped Ian’s mouth as Rowan began to drive, starting to leave the airport’s parking lot towards the main road 

“So how was Ireland since we left?” Addie asked as Rowan started the car. 

“It’s been ok here” Rowan said almost as quiet as a whisper as they passed by street lights, lighting up the road ahead of them.

Now Ian and Addie were really worried. Not only was he not his usual self, he barely said a word any higher than a whisper. What happened while they were gone?

After a couple a minute of driving in silence they passed by a restaurant and more hills as Addie decided to talk to 

When they were far enough from the Tollbooth, Addie started to berate Ian “Ian!You told us to take a RIGHT turn!”. Ian turned around, and started to yell at Addie “Well How was I supposed to know that?”Ian retaliated. “I don’t know?By looking at the dang MAP?”Addie retorted back. “Well, How was I supposed to know?I couldn’t see the map clearly Addie!Its EXTREMELY dark outside, unless you were too blind to notice!”All the while, Ian and Addie didn’t bother trying to look at Rowan, who was on the brink of tears from all the yelling.As they continued to fight,Rowan slowly made his way to the left side of the road as he parked Clover on the side of the road.The Feuding Siblings didn’t even notice that the car stopped moving as Rowan started to fidget with his seatbelt. “Well at least I KNOW how to read unlike some people.”Addie yelled.Rowan finally unbuckled his seatbelt and started to hyperventilate “P..Please stop a..arguing.”Rowan silently stuttered, as he slowly curled into a ball in the driver’s seat, almost crushing his glasses on his face as he . “Well at least I know how to keep my mouth shut!”Addie yelled, even louder that before.Rowan started to cover his ears as he felt the panic attack start to begin as they continued to fight. “Well at least I know how to drive.ADDIE.”Ian retorted. “Only me and Rowan know how to drive,Right Rowan?Rowan?”Ian turned around to see Rowan start to sob. “P..Pl.please S..s…stop f..f.fighting”Rowan cried out loud. 

“Rowan?”Addie realizing what was happening unbuckled her seatbelt to try and comfort the young teen.”P..P..Please s..s.stop y..y..yelling ,Mum ‘n..n..nd Dad”Rowan sobbed “Rowan?We’re not your Mom or your Dad, were your f..friends.Ian and Addie” Ian started to say, trying to hide his shock, “Rowan’s going into a panic attack”Ian whispered. “I..Its a.all my f…fau…fault!”Rowan sobbed.He started to hyperventilate “Rowan?Can you breathe in and out slowly for me?.”Ian asked with small tears in his eyes,Rowan didn’t answer.Just a choked sob.  
While this was happening Addie was trying to comfort him the best she could from the backseat, so to try and solve the problem they tried to bring him to the backseat of the car, so Addie could calm him down and so Ian could drive to the nearby restaurant they passed by earlier.To get him to the backseat, Ian decided to leave the car and closed the passenger’s door.He went across the front of the car and opened the driver’s door.Seeing as Rowan was still hyperventilating,Ian carried Rowan bridal style to the backseat, he was alarmingly light. He asked Addie to open the door through the frosted window and put Rowan in the backseat.  
He placed Rowan next to Addie and the pile of pillows they brought with them. When Ian lit the ignition, Clover started to silently hum, as if the car knew it’s owner was in distress.As Ian drove to the nearby restaurant,Addie started to comfort Rowan. “Rowan?”.Rowan was still curled into a little ball. “Don’t cry, its just Me, You, and Ian in your car,Clover.You’re fine.”Addie said as she sniffled a bit.She started to rub his back to comfort him and could feel him shiver. “You cold?” No response.Checking Rowan she noticed that he feel asleep, part in fact to looking as if he looks as if he hasn’t slept at all in a week and his recent panic attack.She grabbed the two nearest pillows, placed it next to Rowan and wrapped the blanket around Rowan as he started to softly breathe in and out, signifying that he was asleep.   
“I’m sorry Ian” Addie whispered. “For what?”Ian asked as he drove. “For the argument and for yelling at you.”Addie said as she moved hair away from Rowan’s eyes and removed his glasses and put them in his hands. “I’m sorry too, if we didn’t fight then we wouldn’t have caused Rowan to go into a panic attack.”Ian said as they both glanced at their friend, silently snoring with dried tear stains on his cheeks . “Yeah,We should apologize to him when he wakes up from his nap.” Addie said .”Yeah, oh and we’re almost there.” Ian exclaimed. “Where are we going again?”. “ We’re parking at this diner we passed by driving earlier.”  
1 hour later, Ian made his way to the parking lot.“Oh….”Addie looked over at Rowan and noticed small tear stains on his cheeks and his glasses.She pried Rowan’s glasses off of his face and rubbed off the tears on his glasses as she placed them in a nearby cup holder. “Are we there yet Ian?”Addie asked. “Yeah, we’re here.”Ian softly whispered. “ Ok then.”Addie whispered.

The following morning Addie and Ian were the first to wake up,Rowan was still asleep.Ian and Addie got out of the car and made their way to the diner and payed for their food.Ian ordered eggs and Addie ordered just bacon and asked them in a takeout box.Whilst waiting they sat in a nearby empty seat, they waited for their (and Rowan’s as a “we’re sorry for causing you to go into a panic attack” gift) food. “Do you think he’ll accept it?” Addie asked. “Hmm?”Ian mumbled. “I mean the food… and our apology”Addie muttered the last part of her sentence. “Who knows…”Ian shrugged. “I know Rowan as the type of person to forgive a person as quickly as he can.”Ian explained, “But that was before Christmas…and his panic attack.”Ian sadly said.After a few more minutes, their food came in.Eggs for Ian,A pancake and bacon for Addie and finally a English Breakfast and Pancakes(with extra bacon) for Rowan’s apology gift.They ate their food and got up, payed for their food and made their way to Rowan’s Car.  
When they came back, they opened the car door and saw that Rowan was surprisingly still asleep. “Hey Ian,I think Rowan’s still asleep.”Addie said. “Well,That means we have to wake him up, it’s almost noon.”.

Addie walked to the opposite side of the car and opened the door.She sat down and closed the door,   
proceeding to slowly shake the sleeping teen. “Rowan?Rowan?Can you wake up please?” Addie asked.After a few more shakes,Rowan started to stir.When he woke up, his hair started to stickup like a porcupine and proceeded to rub the exhaustion away from his eyes.He slowly realized his surroundings and grabbed his glasses.He blinked for a few seconds when realization hit him like a pile of bricks. 

“Ah…ah..umm” was all he could say as he slowly rubbed the back of his neck and started to take great interest at his shoes. “Rowan?” Addie asked. “Y..Yeah?”Rowan said almost silently as he continued to look at the ground. “We wanted to apologize, for everything.” Ian said this time, as he pushed his long hair out of the way. “Yeah,” Addie said. “I hope you like English Breakfast.”Addie said as she handed Rowan the takeout box from the diner. “T..Thanks.” He opened the little box and heard his stomach growl.He closed the box and looked up. “I can’t accept this.”Rowan said as he closed the box. “Why?” Addie asked. “It was my fault to begin with,I was the one that went into a panic attack.”Rowan exclaimed as he looked at the floor again. “It wasn’t your fault,Rowan.”Ian said. “Yeah, it was our fault that you went into a panic attack to begin with.”Addie exclaimed as she handed back the takeout box to Rowan. “We were the ones arguing and the ones that made you go into a…Panic Attack.”Ian said“Are you sure?” Rowan asked hesitantly. “Yeah,We’re sure of it.”Addie said as she handed Rowan a plastic spoon and fork.  
As expected, Rowan devoured the English Breakfast in at least 15 minutes. “Jeez, Rowan.”Ian exclaimed. “You can eat faster that Lina if you tried!”Addie added.A soft smile graced Rowan’s face, a genuine smile. “Wait, why are you eating so fast?”Addie asked.Rowan stopped eating, “Well…”Rowan whispered, “I haven’t eaten in at least a week.”Rowan quietly stated, his smile slowly fading away. “  
“WHAT?”Addie and Ian almost screamed that Starbucks lady would freak out.Rowan flinched, “Sorry,”Ian promptly apologized. “But a week?Why?” Addie asked. “I’ve been a bit stressed this week so I sorta forgot…to eat.Rowan looked down. “Sorry.”. “Don’t be…” Addie calmly explained.After another minute of uncomfortable silence, Ian hesitatingly asked. “Another question, why did you call us your mom and dad?”Ian asked.Rowan sighed “When you guys started to fight, it brought back a lot of painful memories.And that’s what caused me to go into another panic attack.”Rowan calmly explained. “What do you mean another panic attack?”Addie asked. “I’ve had panic attacks for a while.Almost all of them I dealt with…alone.”.Addie and Ian looked at each other worryingly how many panic attacks has he dealt with, more specifically, how many has he dealt with alone? “Again, sorry for all the questions but…”Ian hesitated. “But what?”Rowan asked, quietly. “Why did you call us your mom and dad yesterday?”. When Ian asked that question he expected a reaction, thankfully no such reaction happened.Just a soft sigh from Rowan. “Well…”Rowan quietly said, “you know that my parents are going through a divorce?Right?” Rowan asked as he finally looked up from the floor. “Yeah, didn’t you tell us that last year?”.Rowan slowly nodded. “But there’s something I didn’t tell you guys.”Rowan continued, “My parents aren’t are on great terms with each other.”Rowan whispered. “What do you mean by not on good terms?”Ian asked. “They yell at each other, a lot.”Rowan confessed. “They argue over very small things like birthday presents or Christmas dinners.”Rowan said. “When you guys started to argue it brought back a very bad memories, one very bad one in particular .”  
*FLASHBACK*Where?Route M1,Ireland.When?December 23rd 200X.Time?7:00 P.M  
A 11 year old Rowan O’Connor sits in the back of his family car in tears as his parents,Margaret and Patrick O’Connor drive to their family in Northern Ireland, after a heated argument. “Margaret, for the last feckin time I don’t know what happened with your sister’s present!”A Mr.O’Connor almost yelled in his thick Irish Accent. “Well if you did bring it.Where did you put the dang thing then!”Mrs.O’Connor screamed as they passed by a construction site of looks to be a diner. “Right next to our son’s!”Mr.O’Connor yelled back. “Now your blaming our poor son!So typical of you PATRICK!”.Rowan started to silently sob as his parents continued scream at each other until they parked in front of their house in a suburban neighborhood, outside of Dublin.   
“And another thing, Margaret!How dare you accuse me of blaming our child in this, when you know for a FACT, it was that nephew of yours!”Mr.O’Connor yelled as he entered the house, their only child Rowan walking behind them in a slow march. “How dare you pin it on MY family, when you know that’s its your DAMN sister’s fault for causing this drama to begin with.”Mrs.O’Connor screamed as she slammed slammed the door of the guest room, her makeshift bedroom. As more yelling continued,Rowan made his way to his room in the second floor. He closed the door behind him and fell into his bed.He crammed two earphones into his ears, with tears in his eyes and played the tiny iPod, as Titletrack’s Classic played through the small earphones, lulling the young teen to sleep.  
*FLASH FORWARD*Where? Route M1,Ireland.  
Once Rowan was done with his explanation, small tears pricked his eyes and he looked down again. “Rowan?”Addie asked. “Y..Yeah?”Rowan whispered. “You ok?” Addie asked. “I..I don’t know.”Rowan answered, “I d..don’t know if I sh..should be happy or not.Or should I feel bad, or s..scared.”Rowan said as he curled into a ball as few tears trailed down his cheek and last his glasses and buried his head in between his knees, hugging them close to his chest.. “It’s ok for you to feel this way, Rowan.”Addie said as she moved closer to Rowan and gave him a small hug.Ian on the other hand had his hand on Rowan’s knee as continued to sob. “Our Aunt Mel has gone through at least 3 divorces and we’ve seen first hand what it’s like to be caught in the crossfire.”Ian comforted as he continued to keep his hand on his knee, as if to signify to Rowan that he was there. “R..Really?”Rowan asked as he lifted his head from his knees and took off his glasses as they begin to fog up. “Yeah, it was tough but we got through it, together as a family.”Addie added.Rowan mumbled something, “Did you say something, Rowan?”Addie asked as a small blush dusted Rowan’s freckled face. “I said that I wish that I had someone like that.”Rowan responded. “What do you mean?”Ian asked. “No one in my family is h..helping at all.My mom’s side of the family h..hates my dad’s side of the family and v..vice versa.Im b..basically a..al…alone.”Rowan added in his somewhat thick Irish Accent.Addie and Ian noticed how he almost couldn’t say the word,Alone. “Was he scared of being alone?”Addie asked herself. “Well, don’t worry Rowan, we’re here for ya!”Addie started as she patted his shoulder.Rowan looked up at her with his puffy red eyes and horn rimmed glasses and replied with a almost silent, “t..thanks.”  
“So,Rowan?”Ian asked from the driver’s seat,”where are we going to first?”.Rowan responded, “W..We’ll go to my m..mom’s house for the m..m..meantime and start from t..there.”Rowan said, “I c..could d…drive you g..guys th..there if you w..want.”. “No can do,Rowan”Ian stated, “you seem like you need a bit of a break right now so you should just catch a breather for now.”Ian happily stated as he started Clover once ,more to a soft humming. “W..well o…ok th..then.”Rowan said. “I..Ian ca..can I b..borrow your phone?”Rowan asked. “Sure ,What do you need it for?”Ian asked. “I’m p..putting in the d..directions to my h..house.”Rowan added.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that chapter was good for y’all!Have a great day!


End file.
